fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Akira. The seasons' motifs are jewels, wishes, and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes The Light Kingdom is destroyed by the Shadow King who now strives to conquer Earth. In midst of the chaos four fairies from the Light Kingdom take off to find the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. They meet, Yukimura Aiko, a kind transfer student on her way to school, who holds the power to become one. Later, an enemy named Kurayami appeared suddenly, and tried to manipulate her Jewel Heart! A mysterious prince pushed Aiko out of the way and is captured by the general, Misery. To save him, Aiko used the power from the Prism Commune and the Cure Icon to transform into, Cure Infinity! Characters / Voiced by: Ono Kensho Ichiro is 13 years old and the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom who is offered to live at Aiko's home. He enrols into Yusei Middle School in his first year and has gained the title "Star". Although he gives off the cold shoulder feeling towards others, he is actually misunderstood through lack of socializing, but is popular anyway. Cures / Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana The main protagonist, Aiko is cheerful, caring and kind. She is referred to as the school's "Star", and is a first year at Yusei Middle School. Aiko succumbs to loneliness sometimes, causing her to hide her true feelings so she doesn't worry others. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love. / Voiced by: Haruko is 13 years old, and she is Aiko's childhood friend. She is in the baking club and wishes to become a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, Citrine Sweets. She is a energetic person, who finds the need in protecting her friends. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sparkle and uses the power of the Sun. / Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Aoi is a 14 years old sophomore who is the student council president and member of the Japanese dance club. She excels at her studies, but is very bad at sports. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, showing a lot self-confidence in herself. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crystal and uses the power of Water. / Voiced by: Ren is 14 years old and has a lively personality. After transferring back from America she secretly watches the Pretty Cure after finding the red Legendary Crystal and seems to already know their secrets. She makes her first appearance as Cure Blaze in episode 5 while hiding her identity and helps defeat the Kurayami but leaves suddenly. She excels at sports, and is on the soccer team, but is very bad at studying. In the events of episode 8 she reveals her identity in a showy-way and joins the Cures. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Blaze and uses the power of Fire. Light Kingdom Voiced by: Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Legendary Crystal. He ends his sentences with "~yuki". Voiced by: Sparkle's bear-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Legendary Crystal. She ends her sentences with "~hi". Voiced by: Crystal's cat-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Legendary Crystal. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Voiced by: Blaze's rabbit-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Legendary Crystal. He ends his sentences with "~kasai". / The young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure. She was the one who sealed away the Shadow King's power but was captured after the defeat. Juliet was childhood friends with (the Shadow King) Vincent before he turned evil. She transformed into her alter ego Cure Light. Queen Juliet Chika Shadow Kingdom / The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's older brother. He enjoys watching people corrupted by darkness and having their wish shattered. Vincent also shows a very deep displeasure towards love. He used to be childhood friends with Juliet and was the one who defeated her in their final battle back in the Light Kingdom. : are royal followers to the king. Each general can summon a Kurayami and has a special power. The members are: :: The first general of the Shadow Kingdom to appear. She is very selfish, snobby, and is an attention seeker. She has long wavy green hair. :: The second general of the Shadow Kingdom to appear. He is narcissistic, chivalrous and very prideful of himself. He appearance is similar to a samurai and has mid-long blue hair. :: The third general of the Shadow Kingdom to appear. She is pretends to be innocent but is obnoxious and tricky. She has pink hair. :: The fourth general of the Shadow Kingdom and is considered to be one of the elites. He is intense and vigorous when fighting, calling himself the "King's Knight". He has short orange and yellow hair. :: The fifth general of the Shadow Kingdom to appear and one of the elites. He is the strongest despite being the youngest of the generals. He is very expressionless and rude, but remains loyal to his kingdom. In the past Sorrow used to be Ichiro butler but was named as his friend instead, stated by Ichiro. Though at some point Sorrow was manipulated by Vincent who erased his memories. He has dark red hair. The Shadow King's attendant who used to be a general. The series' main monster summoned when a general manipulates a victim's Jewel Heart. They are formed as a character or item based off the owner's Jewel Heart. Items * : A special stone that reflects off of a person's wish. Each Jewel Heart is a type of jewel that carries a special item or character within it. * : The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Legendary Crystals. * : The Cure's transformation device. Locations * : An alternate world ruled by Queen Juliet, which was attacked and destroyed by the Shadow King. * : An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. Middle School]]|遊星中学校|Yūsei Chūgakkō}}: The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * : The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * : Is Haruko's and her parents' home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Suzuki's home beside the shop. * : Is a two-story building that sells accessories and clothing on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The items from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's cute five star logo on it. Movies ''To Movies ''To be added. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Prism Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Trivia * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where romance is constantly present. * This is the second series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure is theme colour is yellow not blue or red. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting an enemy in the very beginning of the first episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series to have a white Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist. * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * This is the fourth season after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. * Prism Pretty Cure ''is the seventh season where each Cure had their own mascot. * This is the third series to have seven villains, after Go! Princess Pretty Cure''. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure! has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. Gallery To be added. External Links *Prism Pretty Cure! Story (English) Category:Anime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Browse